


Warm Beds and Soft Pets

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asphyxiation, Blood Magic, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic, Sexual Slavery, Verbal Humiliation, soft cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “Hm… what do we need?” he asked casually. One of the wolves stepped up next to him and he scratched its large head, like it was barely more than a puppy. “Don’t get me wrong, we do not need anything. But you see, I can’t let a filthy little village right in the middle of our yearly route act like they have some kind of… immunity. So the real question is, what do you have that I wouldn't mind taking anyway.”Stiles balled his hands into fists, feeling himself fill with impotent anger. Fucking monsters. All of them.He was sure he didn’t make a sound. He was certain. But still, the Alpha’s eyes cut over to him, his red gaze burning. The people standing around him all took a step back.Shit.“Oh, maybe that one.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo guys! So this is another prompt poll winnter! The original prompt was part of a request for a Spilled Milk sequel, but since I don't plan on continuing that, I took it apart ^^;;;
> 
> So the prompt: If all that is too extreme (which I'd understand!) there are way too few soft cock kink fics. Like, Stiles still gets turned on and comes, but he cannot get hard. So he's mocked and praised and his soft dick is played with like a toy,  
> and Peter and Deaton just use this to really drive in the point that Stiles is for their pleasure, and not his own. He really just is two slutty holes.
> 
> And - exactly like nobody asked for it - this turned into a sort of fantasy... thing? Anyway. Enjoy.
> 
> All my love to the wonderful Emma, who keeps me going <3

The werewolves came on a cold, November evening, the sounds of their paws swallowed by the already thick snow, leaving them unnoticed until the howling started.

Stiles wished desperately that his father got back in time. The wolves were weeks early, and despite their rickety alliance, their arrival sent the whole village into a state of panic.

In past years, the wolves barely touched Beacon Hills on their way back to the mountains where they would spend the winter after the southern raids. But not this time.

Before Stiles could think to even get a weapon in hand the pack was standing in the middle of town, most of them still in their wolf form, towering over the humans, their fur shaggy and their faces snarling. Some of them had packs strapped to their backs - the spoils of summer - and one even had a human riding on it. Or someone shaped like a human. It was hard to tell beneath the thick bearskin coat.

Stiles wished his father was here. Instead, it was Rafael McCall who stepped out to face them from the ring of terrified town people. He looked like a child before the beasts.

Stiles had never seen werewolves from this close, and the sheer size of them - almost as large of horses - took his breath away. Something was wrong. This wasn’t supposed to go like this.

Rafael McCall could have said many things, but what came out was:

“We have an alliance. What is your business here?”

Stiles would have liked to kick him. That was no way to talk to things that could swallow you in two bites.

The answering growl of the wolves sent chills down his spine.

One of them - an enormous, black monster - stepped forward, and then, suddenly and smoothly changed into a human, his fur melting away, leaving him standing there, naked. It should have made him look vulnerable, but it didn’t. He held himself with a confidence that couldn’t be questioned. His eyes were burning red.

“We,” he said, motioning between himself and Rafael, “have no pact.”

There was a murmur among the townsfolk. Somebody was crying. Stiles didn’t know what to do. His father told him that the Alpha was a woman. But clearly, that was no longer the case.

“You had the mercy of my sister, who is no longer,” the man said, smiling. It looked almost friendly, but somehow it still froze the blood in Stiles’ veins. “For saving her first born… who is no longer.”

Fuck.

It had been Stiles’ dad, some thirty years ago, who pulled a child-wolf out of a sudden, vicious avalanche while hunting. That had been the only reason Beacon Hills had been safe.

The man walked closer, making Rafael McCall take a half step back. It was a tiny thing, but it didn’t skip the werewolf’s notice. He grinned, satisfied.

“And I’m all out of mercy.”

Stiles could barely breathe. Oh god. What did this mean? They had… they had nothing to give. All the food in their houses was barely enough to survive winter. He could hear Scott wheezing somewhere in the crowd. Stress was never good for him.

Rafael McCall was pale as he stood in front of the Alpha. He had to know their chances. They might have outnumbered the werewolves 3 to 1, but that meant nothing. Even if they were all armed to the teeth, there was no way they could have fought a pack twenty strong.

“What do you need?” he asked finally. They had no choice.

The Alpha rubbed his chin, completely unbothered by his nakedness. He looked strong. He looked deadly. Stiles tried not to stare.

“Hm… what do we need?” he asked casually. One of the wolves stepped up next to him and he scratched its large head, like it was barely more than a puppy. “Don’t get me wrong, we do not  _ need  _ anything. But you see, I can’t let a filthy little village right in the middle of our yearly route act like they have some kind of… immunity. So the real question is, what do you have that I wouldn't mind taking anyway.”

Stiles balled his hands into fists, feeling himself fill with impotent anger. Fucking monsters. All of them.

He was sure he didn’t make a sound. He was certain. But still, the Alpha’s eyes cut over to him, his red gaze burning. The people standing around him all took a step back.

Shit.

“Oh, maybe  _ that  _ one.”

***

Stiles didn’t remember the travel to the mountains.

His last memory was being dragged across the town square, kicking and screaming. He could… he could remember Scott trying to get to him, but being held back by Rafael. And then… then the man who rode with the wolves was there, pushing a little bottle under his nose. 

One sniff of it was enough to make him crumble like a doll.

***

Peter always enjoyed the summer. He enjoyed the running, the fighting. He enjoyed the killing. But by the time the first winds of winter whistled between the leaves, he was always ready to go.

The Hale Peak was their home. Despite spending most of the year far away, it has been theirs for countless generation.

The place was completely inaccessible for humans, sheer cliffs and bottomless ravines scissoring the rout to the top. Of course, for a werewolf who knew the way, it was like a walk in the park, even weighted down by the cargo - human or otherwise.

Peter could barely wait to try his new pet. Oh, that boy… the second Peter caught his scent in that dirty little flea nest, he knew he had to have him. The nights in winter were long, and even with a pack as close as theirs, it got boring. But now… now it looked a lot more fun.

He checked to see if all of the pack was following him. For some of them - Cora and Isaac - this was their first year on the hunt and following the trail was still a challenge for the untried.

Derek was right behind him - as always - not even slowed down by carrying both Alan and the village boy. His nephew could be a stubborn, angst-ridden pup on occasion, but he always stepped up when there was work to be done.

Just as well.

They’d reached the peak before night fall, with the full moon just tripping over the mountain top. Peter howled, his blood singing as his pack joined in, their voices echoing off the cliffs. It didn’t take more than a second to get an answer, Boyd and Deuc welcoming them from the caves. Peter wasn’t the sappy kind, but he was relieved to hear them loud and clear. All was well then.

The caves were at the feet of the last peak, a narrow opening, barely big enough for them to fit through in wolf form. Boyd and Deuc were already waiting for them, with Marin between them, snuggled in thick furs, that couldn’t hide her round belly.

Peter was changing before his paws landed on the small clearing in front of the entrance. Going to her first. 

“Glad to see we got home in time,” he said, taking her face in hand to give her a kiss in greeting. Her mouth opened, wet and welcoming for him. She tasted healthy. Peter could already hear the babies hearts beating, could hear them moving around, restless to finally get out.

“Welcome back, Alpha,” she said, formally as they parted, but her eyes were twinkling.

Peter touched her neck before turning to Deuc and then Boyd, kissing them too and getting enthusiastic responses. Oh, it looked like the rest of his pack missed their Alpha too.

Around him, the rest of the party was arriving, their bulking forms melting into smaller ones, crowding closer to Marin especially. Everyone was excited for the pups. It was one of the reasons why they hurried home so much.

Derek stopped next to him, holding the human boy in his arms. He was still sleeping, his skin cold from the early winter chill. For their kind the cold wasn’t such a bother, but humans were fragile creatures.

Peter cupped his face, dragging his thumb over those lovely lips. He could barely wait to have them wrapped around his length.

But that had to wait. Peter pulled his nephew in as a thank you, kissing him for a long moment. Derek was always shy, but Peter waited until his lips parted for him, submitting as sweetly as always.

“Take him to the spring before the frostbite ruins that cute little nose. Alan will take care of him from there,” he ordered. Derek nodded, his cheeks slightly pinked by the attention. They all needed a little love and caring after the busy summer, but they would have four months to do just that.

Home sweet home.

***

The rest of the night was busy with unpacking. Nothing would spoil in the cold, but they still had to take care to protect what they’d brought from wetness. Peter was sure they would have to hunt a few times during the next months, even with all their spoils. Fresh meat was hard to substitute.

The sun was almost up by the time Peter could finally retire. His chamber - torn into the belly of the mountain by claws harder than iron - was the farthest from the entrance, sloping down in a narrow passage and opening up in the end. It was close enough to the hot spring beneath them to fill it with warmth.

Alan was already there, as was the human boy. He was laying limply, his expression dazed as he tried to swat the druids hands away from him. He was - of course - too weak to do anything, and Alan mostly just ignored him as he fed him a green paste from a little bowl.

“What are you giving him?” Peter asked, curious as he sat down on the soft, thick furs covering the floors. It didn’t smell too bad. A bit like nuts and pistachios. 

Alan looked up, giving Peter one of his half-smiles. He lost his coat too. This close to the springs there was no need for clothes.

“Something to keep him docile while you break him in. The pack doesn’t need to hear any more crying and screaming,” he said. Peter shifted closer, kissing the druid’s shoulder.

If there was one reason why he almost regretted becoming the Alpha it was losing the chance to fuck Alan. It had been all good while he’d been just a beta, but now… Taking an Alpha’s knot was a statement. A statement he couldn’t afford to make.

But that was exactly why he had his brand new pet.

Alan finished feeding the boy the green goo and put the bowl away, stroking the human’s neck until he swallowed.

Peter ran a hand up the boy’s leg. His skin was warm again, and while he twitched at the touch, he didn’t seem able to focus on Peter.

“Will he even feel anything like this?” 

Alan raised an eyebrow.

“Of course. Otherwise it wouldn’t do much good, would it? You would just have to break him all over again once it wears off.”

Peter growled at the tone, but there was no heat behind it. It just made Alan snort.

“Look, I even prepared him for you.”

Now that lifted Peter’s mood. Alan scooted back to the wall, arranging the boy so that his head was resting on his lap, the rest of him stretched out for Peter to take.

He parted the pet’s legs, reaching between his asscheeks. Oh yeah. He was wet and open. Not too much, just enough to take a cock, but still feel the first time he would be knotted. Peter couldn’t wait.

“Bon appetit,” Alan said, absentmindedly thumbling the boy’s mouth open and starting to fuck it lazily with three of his fingers. He looked obscene with his lips stretched around the digits and it took a minute for Peter to be able to take his eyes away.

But he was already hard, and he had a warm body to take. He shifted closer, throwing the boy’s legs over his shoulders as he pushed his cock into that sweet little hole.

The boy moaned, it was the first sound he made since the village, and it made a shiver run down Peter’s spine. It made his hips slam forward, just to get more of those noises out of him, and he wasn’t disappointed.

His pet flailed around, uncoordinated. Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted less or if he wanted more. But then again, that wasn’t his decision anymore.

His eyes were still glazed over, and as Peter started to fuck him in earnest, he could see his cock twitch from the stimulation. But it didn’t get hard.

It wasn’t enough to make him stop pounding into him, but he did cast a curious glance at Alan. The druid shrugged, pushing his fingers deeper into the boy’s mouth to make him gag a bit. Even that sounded lovely.

“It’s the drugs. Don’t worry, he’s still feeling good, he will just… not get hard.”

Peter groaned as he felt the tell-tale signs of his knot starting to form. 

“Can he come?” 

No one could say that he was particularly interested in the wellbeing of humans, but he prided himself of not leaving his sexual partners hanging. When they deserved it.

Alan nodded, pulling his hand back for a second to let the pet catch his breath. 

“Sure he can. Not that easily, I’m afraid… but he needs to learn whose pleasure comes first anyway.”

Peter grinned.

“Anyone’s but his,” he grinned. He leaned down to bite into that long, pale throat. Oh, he will love to leave him covered in marks.

“Exactly,” Alan said, reaching out to ruffle Peter’s hair.

His knot was filling out, making the boy’s slick little hole clasp him tightly. He didn’t imagine it was painless, and just as he stuck those untried muscles spasming around his knot, the pet started gurgling and whining around Alan’s fingers. It didn’t really sound like distress, though it did sound like ‘too much.’ But ‘too much’ was not enough for Peter to care.

He couldn’t stop growling when he finally started to come, his cock trapped in that delicious, wet heat. Alan kept murmuring to him, playing with his hair, and Peter didn’t want to admit how much he needed it. During the summer there was little opportunity for release, especially with his new position.

Knotting a sweet little ass after all this time was almost overwhelming.

The boy kept mewling, his hole twitching as it tried to adjust to a knot larger than a man’s fist.

It took a few minutes for Peter to get his wits around himself and be able to push himself up.

His pet had his eyes rolled back, his body flushed from cheeks to chest. He looked lovely. For some reason Peter was finding his soft little cock even more endearing.

Alan changed to bothering the boy’s nipples, pinching and pulling on them, smiling from time to time as their pet tried to bat him away.

“He really is pretty,” Alan admitted, twisting one those round, pink nipples hard enough to make the boy’s back arch and his ass contract around Peter in a perfect way.

“Hm… Yeah. And he deserves a little treat for taking it so well,” he said. Really, it was just an excuse. He wanted to see if he could make that limp little cock come.

Alan shook his head fondly.

“Go ahead, then.”

Peter reached out, not knowing what to expect. It was different. He’d handled plenty of cocks in his life. Sex with the pack was a part of everyday life for a wolf. But he couldn’t remember ever having fondled one that felt so… vulnerable. There was a certain charm in the limpness of it. Like it wasn’t even real, just a toy to play with for his amusement.

The boy moaned as Peter started to tug on his dick. He was still completely unresponsive down there, but it looked like he was feeling  _ something _ . He made the sweetest little sounds.

“Oh, you like that, pet? You like it when I play with your cute little cocklet?” Peter asked. He wasn’t even sure the boy was hearing him, or comprehending his words, but mostly he was just entertaining himself anyway.

He tightened his fingers, squeezing that soft little cock just to hear how high the boy could whine.

“Don’t be cruel,” Alan told him lightly, making Peter roll his eyes.

“Alright, alright. Not on his first time at least,” he agreed, gentling his hand. He took the boy’s cock in his palm and started to rub the head with his thumb in small, tight circles.

Oh, oh that was nice. That made the pet go all twitchy. There was a bit of precome coming from the tip, colorless and thin. 

“Yeah, that’s right, pet,” he said, rubbing faster, pressing down harder on it, concentrating on the slit.

The boy moaned, long and low, drool dripping down his chin. It looked like he needed a bit more. Well, if he couldn’t come with just his cock, Peter had to concentrate elsewhere.

He kept his thumb going, but grabbed the boy’s hip with his free hand, nudging his cock deeper. There was no real place for movement with his knot still full, but it was enough to grind it against the pet’s prostate.

The boy jerked, his whole body going rigid, and Peter watched fascinated as his small, soft little cock spurted out a small stream of clear liquid. It didn’t even smell like real come.

“See,” Alan told him, reaching down to dip a finger into the mess and bring it to his lips to taste. “He can come.”

Peter snorted, letting go of he pathetic cocklet.

“Sure, if we can call that coming.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you Emma for keeping me writing!
> 
> Also, the tags have been updated, please check before your read!

Stiles didn’t know how much time had passed since the village… it felt like there was a cloth over his face at all times, that allowed him to only see the shape of things, but not the details.

The details kept slipping away.

He didn’t… he didn’t want to, but most of the time, his body was feeling warm and floaty. Comfortable. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn’t just get used to it, that he should fight it, but his mind was always several steps behind what was happening around him.

He cloudily remembered that first night, when the man with the red eyes took him. He wanted to feel horrified about that. He wanted to be disgusted. But the details… the details weren’t there. All that was left behind was the memory of heat and pressure and a burning almost-pain that lit his body on fire. 

He must have slept afterwards. 

He must have slept more than once. He knew he had. But it was hard to tell. The… the place he was in was almost completely dark, with only some watered-down pale light seeping inside. The constant, comforting darkness made it hard to tell when he was awake and when he was dreaming.

It was only different when the dark skinned man was there. He usually brought a torch with him, or a candle. It was always blinding at first, making Stiles shy away. That made the Alpha laugh.

Stiles didn’t like the dark skinned man. Out of all the people who came and went, he liked him the least. He always forced him to eat some… some  _ thing _ . It didn’t taste bad, but it made his head even more fuzzy.

Still, he couldn’t stop him. He tried, but he couldn’t make his limbs move the right way. It felt like he was swimming in a swamp, everything heavy around him, making him tire out after the smallest attempt at protesting.

And… and some part of him didn’t even want to protest.

He wasn’t hungry.

He wasn’t cold.

Sometimes… every day? He wasn’t sure. He was carried out. It was very cold outside, raising goosebumps on his naked skin immediately and making his teeth clatter. But he wasn’t left there, he was carried into a different darkness. A darkness that was even warmer and humid. Wet. The heat made him dizzy, made the whole experience feel like it was a fever dream.

And when his head cleared up a bit, he was back with the Alpha, nestled into the thick, soft furs.

It was hard to stay angry, even when he felt a cock push into his hole. He wished it hurt, he wished it made him… react. But it didn’t. It just felt… familiar after a time. Friction. Pressure. Heat. Stiles tried to clench down once, to stop it from happening, but it just made sparks explode behind his eyelids. It only made things feel better. 

Like... pleasure.

***

“He seems all broken in,” Alan said, brushing a lock of hair from the dozing boy’s face.

Peter hummed under his breath. It’s been… maybe a week. His pet had mellow out considerably, not even trying to fight anymore. As much as Peter usually enjoyed a nice challenge, he was happy with the development. Winter wasn’t for fighting; winter was pack time. A time to rest and snuggle close to each other.

Derek - like he could read his thoughts, even in his sleep - murmured something and shifted closer, pressing his body into Peter’s from behind.

His nephew missed his mother, and Peter could understand that. He didn’t mind sharing his den with him, he didn’t mind sharing his pet even, though Derek hadn’t asked for that yet.

Then again, he imagined his pack was busy fucking each-other silly, strengthening their bonds.

It was a bit stuffy with all four of them snuggled into Peter’s bedding, but he didn’t care. He liked to know that his loved ones were close.

“Yeah, he opens up beautifully now,” he said, nudging his hips forward a bit. He was knotting the boy again, filling him with come for the third time. He knew they had some… exotic toys in one of the crates that they sacked from a caravan down south, at the edge of the desert.

Maybe he would send Derek to fetch it later, cleaning up was getting bothersome when his pet started leaking after a few loads.

Alan nodded.

“Do you want me to wean him off the drugs? He would be more lucid, but I think he’s resigned enough now not to make trouble.”

Peter rubbed his nose over his pet’s nape. He smelled like Peter. Peter and sex; a heady combination. 

He stroked down the boy’s chest, stopping at his soft little cock. The tip was still wet. Peter got him off once today already, pinching and pulling at the useless, flaccid flesh. He didn’t know why he was enjoying his impotency so much.

Alan was lying close enough - just on the other side of his pet - that he had to feel where Peter’s hand wandered. The druid smiled, amused.

“You’re very taken with that cocklet of his.”

Peter shrugged, making the pet moan as it made his knot shift. He was becoming quite responsive. Peter approved.

“I can change the medicine a bit. Make him a bit more lucid, but still keep him soft for you… He’s here for your pleasure, my Alpha” Alan offered, leaning over the boy to give Peter a short kiss. “But I’m afraid if we do that he still won’t be completely himself.”

Peter sighed in mock-annoyance.

“Well, if I can’t have everything, I will have to choose him staying nice and floppy down here. I didn’t pick him for his conversation skills anyway.”

Alan chuckled, reaching out and tangling his fingers with Peter’s, playing on the boy’s groin until they both fell asleep.

***

Finally, winter truly arrived. Peter could hear how the wind howled outside, like another wolf - a different, more ancient one - looking for a pack. The weather turned bitterly cold, cold enough that he could smell it in the air, even if it couldn’t really take hold in his den.

Still, his pet seemed to have felt the drop in temperature, because he started to snuggle close to Peter for warmth on his own accord. He could move around a bit better now, with less drugs in his system, though he still acted dazed and stupid. Not much different from regular humans, actually.

It was almost cute.

Peter did end up making Derek get the chest with the toys. There were all kinds of interesting things in it, not like he planned to use most of them. In his personal opinion, humans liked to overcomplicate things… Compared to that, wolves were simple creatures. They liked fucking. They liked knotting. And - Peter especially - liked marking his territory, be it with his seed or his mouth.

The only things from the chest that migrated to his den was an array of plugs. Some of them metal, some of them perfectly polished, enamelled wood. They were all kind of shapes and sizes, and Peter was looking forward to trying every single one.

It also helped that he didn’t have to drag his pet to the hotspring in the caverns below to clean after a few rounds of fucking.

Like now; the pet was sprawled on his lap with his skinny little back to Peter’s chest, Peter’s cock kept comfortable and warm in his hole. 

He’d already pumped him full enough that it was starting to show. Wolves came more than humans did, and with… six? No, seven loads in him, his pet’s belly was tight and bulging a bit. Peter could barely keep his hands away, rubbing at the tight skin. The sight of that slight bump was making some primal part of him growl in satisfaction.

Unfortunately - for now - he was starting to grow soft in the boy’s ass. But that was fine. He would just plug him up until he felt like having him again. He wondered how much his pet could take…

“Uncle Peter?” Cora asked, not like she needed permission to enter. His pack was always welcome.

“Yes, love?” 

Sometimes, he tried to act like Cora was not his favorite. Sometimes he didn’t bother.

“Hey,” she said, grinning as she dropped down beside Peter, kissing him. Her clever little tongue didn’t wait for invitation, licking at Peter’s lips eagerly. He loved kissing Cora, she was a real little fire cracker.

Peter pulled her close with one arm, the other needed to keep his pet in place. While the boy was a bit more coordinated nowadays, after all the fucking today he couldn’t even sit straight.

It took a few long moments for his niece to finally break away from their kiss, though she stayed close, pulling Peter’s free hand to her tit. She did like to be teased.

“So this is your new pet? I didn’t have a chance to really look at him,” she peered at the boy, like he was some strange animal.

Peter laughed, squeezing her breast.

“Yeah. I think I will call him Floppy.”

Cora scrunched up her nose.

“Cause he’s like a bunny?”

Peter licked her neck, nipping gently at the skin.

“No, because he has a useless, floppy little cock,” he explained with a grin, nodding to the pet’s lap where his soft dick was nestled. It was naked now, looking even more vulnerable. While Peter enjoyed his bush at the beginning, it was bothersome with all the come getting splattered around, making it sticky so he asked Alan to get rid of it. The druid had herbs and concoctions for everything - even for hair removal apparently. The boy had been distraught about it at first, what with the itchy rash afterwards, but by now his groin was smooth and silky. All the better to be played with.

“Oh!”

Of course, she had to investigate, running her hand down the pet’s front to his cock. She giggled, stretching the flaccid flesh out until the boy whined in distress.

Peter growled at her playfully.

“Don’t tear it off, love.”

Cora let it go to flop back down, looking at Peter mischievously.

“Why? It’s not like he needs it anymore.”

Peter had to concede that.

“Well, maybe, but I like to play with it.”

Core hummed tunelessly and turned her head, offering her neck to Peter. There was no need for the apology, but he was all too happy to scent her. Now that the pack tired of each-other’s company, he expected that they would end up in his bed more often, needing the reaffirmation of their Alpha’s love.

“I admit, I’m a tiny bit disappointed,” Cora said after a while of snuggling and kissing. 

Peter raised an eyebrow.

“And why is that, love?” 

She shrugged, her fingers finding the pet’s cock again, rubbing at the head.

Floppy made small, mewling sounds, his eyes opening to slits. He looked half asleep, then again, Peter didn’t care if he was awake or not to warm his cock.

“I thought I could fuck him, but with him like that, we girls miss out on all the fun…” she said, pouting adorably.

Peter kissed her cheek.

“Aw, don’t be like that. I’m sure we can train him to please you with his mouth. And honestly, I would be very disappointed if you couldn’t come up with some other way to play with him.”

Not to mention that Peter wouldn’t have let her get knocked up by a useless human toy. But, Cora was just as devious as he was, he had confidence in her creativity.

***

“Come now, Floppy, don’t be like that,” Peter chided, yanking his pet’s head back over his cock. The boy gagged, saliva dripping from his mouth around Peter’s length. He was getting better at it now, but it took a lot of work. 

He’d been fucking his head for about an hour now, trying to get rid of that annoying gag-reflex. Peter sighed, grabbing the boy’s hair, and pulling until that cute, upturned nose was firmly buried in his pubes.

“Yeah, like that. Swallow, Floppy. Don’t make me mad.”

The pet gargled around him, but obeyed, the tight squeeze of his throat making Peter hiss in pleasure.

Alan was reading one of his tomes in the corner, his leg stretched out, occasionally pushing on the thick, heavy metal plug in the boy’s ass with his toes.

“Don’t be too hard on him, he’s still learning,” he said, not even looking up.

His pet whined in agreement as soon as Peter let him come up for a breath.

“Well, he should be learning faster, I’ve never been tired of a blowjob before.”

Alan chuckled, just as Derek slinked in, sinking to his knees beside Peter, kissing the corner of his Alpha’s lips until he was willing to turn his head and give him a proper one.

“Hello, nephew,” Peter greeted when they parted. Derek smelled like misery again.

“Alpha,” he said, shuffling closer. He tangled his fingers with Peter’s on the pet’s head, helping him keep him in place. Not like he needed the assistance, but he appreciated the sentiment.

Peter took his mouth. It was strange how differently Derek kissed than anyone else. His stubble was rough and his body was all muscles, but his lips were soft and submissive, opening at the slightest prodding.

“Boys,” Alan warned, and they broke apart, letting the pet go. The boy jerked back, heaving. “Nobody will be going out in this weather to get a new bunny for you, Peter. Don’t kill him.”

Peter rolled his eyes, pulling Derek closer with one arm as he watched the pet sputter, trying to catch his breath. His face a mess, red and covered in come and drool, eyes dazed from the drugs and from the lack of oxygen. Peter quite liked the look on him.

“I know, I know. I just wish he would get the hang of it.”

Alan sighed, turning a page in his book.

Derek nuzzled the side of his face. He was getting hard from the smell of sex, but Peter didn’t feel like dealing with it, not when his nephew smelled like sorrow so much.

For a moment, he forgot about the boy, who collapsed by his feet and held Derek close instead.

“You still miss her?” he asked. It was a stupid question. Of course he did. And he probably missed his sister too, but that was better not talked about. Peter felt sorry for killing her, but a challenge was a challenge. Laura had been a hot-headed fool.

Derek nodded wordlessly against his shoulder.

Peter rubbed his back. He wished Talia was alive - for just a moment. She always had a soft spot for Derek, let him suckle on her breasts day and night during the winter. It had been soothing for the both of them.

“Oh,” Alan said, bringing his candle closer to his book. Peter wasn’t aware that he was actually looking for something.

“Hm?”

He tipped the page towards Peter. It had some complicated rune on it, but it didn’t seem familiar.

“It’s a spell. With a bit of modification I think it could stop your little Floppy from suffocating.”

Now that was interesting.

“What do you mean?”

Alan frowned at the picture, rubbing at his chin.

“Well, it’s pretty conditional. But I think if I could use your blood to put it on him, he wouldn’t be able to die with your cock in his mouth… Sure, we would have to reset it every time you wanted to use him, but it could work.”

Oh. 

Oh, Peter just had a wonderful idea.

“Can we try it with Derek?” he asked. Alan looked surprised, but then he noticed Peter’s expression and only raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t see why not.”

His nephew frowned at him, a bit suspiciously, so Peter kissed him until the expression melted off his face.

“You, my dear, need to get off. And you need to be soothed… And I know exactly how to do that,” Peter told him. “Floppy, get on your back,” he ordered.

The boy looked up at the mention of his name, blinking dumbly, but a flash of Peter’s eyes was enough to make him obey. Peter nudged Derek towards Alan.

“Go on, let the man do his magic.”

His nephew looked a bit reluctant at first, but did as he was told, pricking his palm with a claw until it welled with a bit of blood for Alan to draw with.

“U… uh?” his pet asked, if it could even be taken for a question. Peter took hold of his wrists and held him down - just for good measure - while the druid smeared the rune to his chest.

As soon as the rune was completed, Alan took a deep breath - brow furrowed in concentration - and blew on it. Peter watched with fascination as the blood sank into the boy’s skin, disappearing from sight. Floppy made a little sound of discomfort, but otherwise didn’t make a big ruckus of it.

“That’s it?” he asked, and Alan nodded his head, leaning back, satisfied. 

“That’s it. Continue with whatever devious plan you came up with.”

Peter barked out a laugh, pulling Derek closer, taking his nephew’s cock in hand and stroking it to firmness.

“What I want,” he said, close to Derek’s ear, making him shiver. “Is for you to knot that cute little mouth.”

Derek moaned, eyes falling shut. Oh, Peter liked to see that expression on him, much better than misery. But he wasn’t finished yet.

“I know you miss your mother, I know you miss sucking on her tits for hours on end…” he continued, Derek shivered, nodding his head, leaning a bit closer. “And while I can’t offer you that, I know what would help.” Peter promised. “Just be a good boy and do as I say.”

Derek moaned, pliant and trusting. Good.

Peter guided him above the boy still on his back, prying his pet’s jaw open with his thumbs.

“Go on, plunge right in, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Floppy gargled something, but nobody paid him attention as Derek’s thick cock slid into his mouth, and deeper until the head was making that slender, pale throat bulge.

“That’s it, nephew, just fuck his face, I know it feels good.”

Derek swung into motion with a grunt, starting slow but picking up speed fast. For a few moments, Peter kept his hands there just to make sure his idiot little pet didn’t try to bite. His jaw would tire soon enough, his useless, human muscles surrendering to the strain.

The boy was getting a bit panicked, making sounds that only seemed to spur Derek on as they resonated around his cock.

“Stop it, Floppy,” Peter barked out. It didn’t work too well, but he wasn’t really angry. His pet was too stupid to understand what was happening, so they had to wait until he realized it on his own time.

Derek’s hips kept slamming forward, quick and jerky. There was sweat breaking out across his skin and Peter leaned in to lick some of it off his shoulder.

“Yeah, knot him, darling.”

His nephew growled, and Peter finally had to pull his fingers from his pet’s mouth. 

He watched, mesmerized, as Derek’s knot fattened, finally getting stuck behind the boy’s teeth. Peter could see it growing and growing, filling up Floppy’s whole mouth until his cheeks bulged with it.

The pet thrashed for a few seconds, and then stilled suddenly. For a heartbeat Peter worried that the magic didn’t work, but then he heard a confused whine.

Ah, he finally realized he wasn’t dying. Just as well.

Peter patted Floppy’s belly.

“See, it’s not so bad,” he said before turning to Derek. “Come, darling, lay down, get comfortable.”

Derek made a sound of agreement, too gone with pleasure to form words as he laid down on his side, his face in line with the pet’s groin. Peter stroked his hair.

“That’s right. Just enjoy yourself… And while you’re at it, look at that useless little nub in front of you,” he said, grinning.

Derek blinked until his eyes focused on Floppy’s soft cocklet dangling right in front of him. Just like he’d hoped, his nephew didn’t need more directions; he grabbed the boy’s ass, pulling him close and sucking his dick into his mouth, worrying at it with his tongue and teeth.

“Yeah, like that. You can suckle on it as much as you want. You might even get some ‘milk’ out of it,” Peter told him chuckling.

Derek closed his eyes in bliss as he did. His hips jerked forward from time to time as he started pumping his come right into the pet’s belly.

Floppy was making pained little sounds. Peter imagined it must not have been too comfortable with the knot in his mouth, the hot come splashing into him and sharp teeth playing with his cocklet, but well. This was what pets were for.

Peter left them to it, and sat down beside Alan.

“So… Derek will finally get some comfort, and your bunny will definitely lose his gag reflex after this,” the druid commented.

Peter kissed his temple.

“It’s a win-win situation.”

***

Peter could barely wait to get home. Oh, the raids had been good, the raids had been plentiful and rich, but… maybe he was getting old. As soon as he could smell the first bitter scent of autumn in the air all he could think about was getting back to Hale’s Peak, where his den was waiting, warmed by his pliant, soft little pet.

Even the pack agreed. Last winter, all of them had their fill of the boy, using him to their heart’s content. No matter how much the they enjoyed each-other, there were things you didn’t do to your packmate. But as long as he didn’t get injured, sweet Floppy was fair game.

And now, they were even bringing him a present.

It was night by the time they reached the mountaintop, led by the moonlight and the howl of Isaac and Derek, who were left behind to guard the territory with Marin and her newborns.

***

Stiles had been shivering since he heard the howls. His Alpha was coming back. 

He thought… After the summer he thought he wouldn’t have to take his medicine again, that he could… he’d been a good boy. But Marine said no, and made the green paste and Derek fed it to him, and now he was floating again, warm and comfortable and waiting for his Alpha.

He’d missed this feeling. He’d missed not having to worry, of not having to do anything other than what he was best at; serving the pack.

He must have dozed off, because he woke to someone pushing into him, his cock hot and hard and familiar enough to make him smile stupidly.

“Alpha,” Stiles said. Or at least that’s what he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure it came out right.

There was a growl behind him, sharp tipped fingers digging into his hips hard enough to make him feel like he’d been missed.

Stiles didn’t open his eyes, just basked in the feeling of being so completely, perfectly full again. Alpha kept growling, biting at his neck, leaving him aching and bruising until his knot was finally stuck and Stiles could feel the first splashes of hot come filling him.

Peter nuzzled his nape.

“Missed you, Floppy,” he said. It… it made Stiles really, really happy. “In fact, I even brought you a present,” Alpha said, chuckling. 

What? What kind of present?

“Open your eyes, Floppy, look!”

Stiles did, working hard to focus. There was someone lying right in front of him, close enough that his face was blurry. He smelled like cold air. Like outside. Derek was fucking him.

“Don’t you recognize him, little bunny?” Peter asked.

Stiles blinked and then blinked again. It was a boy. With dark eyes - that looked just as dazed and out of it as Stiles’ must have - and dark hair and… 

Scotty?

He made a little sound in the back of his throat, feeling… feeling something big, but he couldn’t decide if it was good or bad. Scott whined, and Stiles could see from the blue flash of his eyes that Derek must have knotted him.

“Go on,” Peter whispered in his ear, laughing. “Don’t be rude, you know how we welcome family around here.”

Oh.

Stiles surged forward, kissing Scotty. He was happy to see him. And now… now they would be together. Always.

Scott’s lips tasted like medicine, but Stiles licked them open eagerly. Now that Peter told him what to do, he wasn’t so confused anymore.

The werewolves shifted closer, sandwiching Stiles and Scott together between them…

Stiles smiled as he was pushed closer to Scott, rubbing his naked little cock to Scott’s equally soft one.

Oh, how much he missed winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com! (also, you can vote on the current poll! it's in my sidebar!)


End file.
